Perbedaan
by kaorinin
Summary: "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita terlihat begitu berbeda?" an IsshinXMasaki fic. Dipersembahkan untuk BVF 2 bulan Mei dengan tema: Opposite Crush. AU, OOC, IsshinXMasaki, IsshinYoruUrahara friendship. You have been warned.


Moshi-moshi! :3 Ogenki desu ka? Aih udah lama juga ngga publish fic buat BVF. Dan sekarang saya kembali, mohon jangan bosan.. *bow*

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk **BVF 2 bulan Mei dengan tema Opposite Crush**. Pair yang saya pilih adalah IsshinXMasaki. Udah keliatan banget kan hal berlawanan yang mencolok, yaitu ShinigamiXHuman, dan sifat Isshin yang konyol, lebay, alay (?) yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Masaki yang-keliatannya-kalem, tenang, ngga banyak komentar. Nyaaa sudahkah memenuhi tema bulan Mei ini? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Perbedaan<strong>

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's

Warning: AU, maybe OOC, typo(s), IsshinXMasaki, IsshinYoruUrahara friendship. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar serius mau melakukannya?" seseorang bertopi hijau garis-garis itu membuka mulutnya. Matanya menatap pemuda yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya.<p>

"Melakukan apa?" pemuda itu malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku."

Sejenak pemuda itu terpekur. Ia menurunkan tangannya, yang dari tadi ia angkat ke atas. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini seorang pria sejati. Dan seorang pria sejati sepertiku tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya sendiri!"

Wanita berambut ungu di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat tidak senang buru-buru memberinya pukulan telak di kepala. "Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"Hey, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena kau itu sangat bodoh!" wanita itu sudah bersiap akan memukulnya lagi.

Pemuda itu ketakutan dan segera meminta bantuan temannya. "Hey, Urahara! Cepat bawa pergi kekasihmu dari sini!"

Wanita itu terbelalak, "Apa yang kau bilang? Kekasih? Kau bilang aku kekasih dari pria jorok dan malas ini?"

"Aaah, Yoru. Kau masih mengingkarinya?" pemuda bernama Urahara itu itu kelihatan begitu sedih. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kipasnya.

"Ka-kau ini.." tanpa pikir panjang Yoruichi segera menendang Urahara.

Isshin yang tadi berniat sembunyi menatap mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi kejar-mengejar. Ia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tampaknya aku akan sangat rindu pada kalian."

.

.

.

_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita terlihat begitu berbeda?_

_Kita sama-sama bisa saling melihat._

_Kita sama-sama bisa saling mendengar._

_Kita sama-sama bisa saling merasa._

_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita tidak sama?_

_Siapa yang mengatakannya? Mataharikah? Bulankah? Atau bintang yang mengatakannya?_

_Kau tahu, selama ini bahkan mereka yang mengerti akan satu rasa._

_Rasa yang kini sudah mengikat kita berdua._

_Erat dan tidak terpisahkan._

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal pada pagi itu. Saat matahari pagi masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya.

"Kalian menjengukku? Aaaaah aku senang sekali!" belum apa-apa Isshin sudah berteriak histeris.

"Berisik! Kami ini diperintahkan datang ke sini!" ujar Yoruichi.

"Siapa? Apa Yama-jii?"

"Kau akan dibunuh kalau ketahuan memanggilnya seperti itu." ucap Yoruichi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian juga memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Aku dan Urahara akan segera dimaafkan, sedangkan kau tidak." jawab Yoruichi pendek, membuat Isshin yang mendengarnya tampak tidak senang.

"Urahara, apa pacarmu sedang PMS?"

Menyelak Urahara, Yoruichi balik bertanya. "Apa itu PMS?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku sering mendengar wanita yang sedang marah-marah diejek seperti itu."

"Jadi intinya kau ini sedang mengejek Yoru? Ckckck, berani sekali kau Isshin." Ucap Urahara kalem yang disusul pukulan telak ke wajah Isshin. Membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Cih, teman tidak tahu diri!" umpat Isshin kesal. Urahara hanya tersenyum sambil membuka kipasnya.

"Sejak kapan aku ini disebut tahu diri?" Urahara membalas enteng.

"Kau—"

"—sudahlah, kami ini datang bukan untuk bermain." Ucap Yoruichi menengahi.

"Siapa juga yang ingin bermain dengan kucing kecil?" Isshin berdiri. Mulutnya berkerucut mengejek Yoruichi.

DUAK!

Isshin kembali terjatuh. "Jangan mulai lagi, Isshin." Yoruichi menjawab.

"Yaaa baik. Aku tidak akan mulai lagi." Isshin kembali berdiri. Mulutnya masih saja berkerucut.

"Yama-jii mengirim kami untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu. Dimana pesannya, Urahara?" Urahara segera melempar sesuatu kepada Isshin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Isshin ketika sudah menangkapnya. Matanya menatap gulungan kertas berwarna putih yang diikat dengan pita hitam.

"Mana kami tahu." Yoruichi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yang pasti pagi-pagi dia sudah sangat repot memangil kami berdua untuk segera mengirimkannya padamu."

"Apa sih isinya.." tangan Isshin bergerak membuka ikatan pita hitam itu. Dan ketika sudah terbuka matanya terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan pria tua itu! Mengirimiku pesan bodoh seperti ini!"

"Memangnya apa yang dia tulis?" Urahara menjulurkan tangannya ingin mengambil pesan itu dari tangan Isshin. Tapi tangan Isshin mencekalnya. "Kau tidak boleh tahu."

"Pelit sekali kau padaku!" ujar Urahara.

"Sejak kapan aku ini disebut dermawan?" tanya Isshin dengan senyum licik.

"Jadi kau ingin membalasku?"

"Tidak begitu."

Yoruichi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kedua temannya yang sudah mulai bertingkah kekanakkan itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya akhirnya tertuju kepada pemandangan pagi seluruh kota yang terletak di depannya. Saat ini, ia dan kedua temannya sedang berdiri di puncak bukit Karakura. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan rumah-rumah yang terlihat mini. Berderet-deret membentuk sebuah baris. Matahari pagi yang tadinya tampak malu-malu kini sudah mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan sinarnya.

Yoruichi meregangkan badannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang bersih. Ia tersenyum senang. sudah lama ia tak kesini, menjenguk sahabatnya—Isshin—yang ditugaskan berjaga di sini. Sebenarnya tidak ditugaskan, karena Isshinlah yang meminta pada Yamamoto selaku _Captain-Commander_ untuk bertugas jaga di sini. Semuanya menyayangkan hal itu, karena sebenarnya Isshin adalah salah satu shinigami muda yang berbakat. Yamamoto pun pada awalnya tidak mengizinkan Isshin untuk bertugas di dunia manusia. Tapi karena Isshin terus memaksa, akhirnya pria berjenggot panjang itu mengizinkannya. Maklum saja, Isshin termasuk ke dalam kategori 'anak kesayangannya'.

Angin berembus pelan, menerbangkan poni panjang Yoruichi. Sambil merapikan poninya, matanya memandang ke arah Isshin dan Urahara. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Status 'Putri klan Shihouin' tidak meruntuhkan persahabatan mereka. Kadang Yoruichi sendiri bingung, bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dengan keduanya. Isshin adalah orang paling menyebalkan, konyol, dan paling aneh yang pernah ia temui. Urahara juga begitu, konyol dan senang bercanda adalah sifatnya. Yang paling membuat Yoruichi heran adalah, _mood_ keduanya yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Mereka berdua sangat mudah untuk merubah _mood_ mereka, yang awalnya sedang tertawa dan bercanda bersama bisa dengan mudah berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Hei, ada kabar baru apa saja selama aku tidak di sana?" Isshin yang sudah lelah bermain menghampiri Yoruichi.

Yoruichi memindahkan tatapannya menuju Urahara. "Kau tak tahu? Dia sudah menjadi _taichou_ divisi ke-12."

"Apa? Yang benar itu?" Isshin menatap Urahara tak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir.

Yoruichi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, itu semua berkat bantuanku." ia menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kau membantunya? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" Isshin mulai lagi mengejeknya.

Yoruichi hanya menatapnya tidak suka, "Kenapa? Kau juga mau jadi taichou? Bilang saja langsung pada Yama-jii! Mungkin kau akan disuruh menggantikannya!"

"Tidak begitu!" sergah Isshin gusar, ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maksudku, apa semuanya setuju ia menjadi _taichou_?" Isshin menarik Yoruichi agar medekat dengannya. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Kau tahu kan, dia itu pemalas sekali."

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan sifat pemalasnya. Tapi kau juga tahu kan, semua orang mengagumi bakat nyentrik darinya." Yoruichi balas berbisik di telinga Isshin.

Tiba-tiba muncul Urahara di antara keduanya. "Kalian ini kenapa bisik-bisik? Aku mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan kalian." ucapnya sambil membentangkan kipas kesayangannya.

"U-uwaaa! Darimana kau datang?" tanya Isshin.

"Dari langit." jawab Urahara asal.

"Kau tenang saja, Isshin. Soifon tidak merestuinya menjadi _taichou_ divisi ke-12." selak Yoruichi. Khawatir kedua sahabatnya mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan lagi.

"Apa? Soifon? Gadis kecil itu mempunyai pemikiran yang bagus! Sama sepertiku." Isshin mulai memamerkan cengiran konyolnya.

Urahara memukul kepalanya dengan kipas. "Dia itu hanya cemburu."

"Cemburu? Kepadamu? Kenapa?" tanya Isshin beruntun.

"Entahlah, mana ku tahu." jawab Urahara. Isshin menoleh kepada Yoruichi, meminta jawaban.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, sudahlah. Urahara, kau jangan mencoba mengejeknya lagi. Bagaimanapun dia itu _bodyguard _kesayanganku."

Urahara hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Ia pun lalu memberi hormat, "Aye aye, _Taichou_!"

"Jangan panggil aku _taichou_. Aku ini bukan lagi _taichou_-mu lagi sekarang." keluh Yoruichi.

"Tidak apa dong kalau aku mau memanggilmu begitu." ujar Urahara yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yoruichi.

Isshin hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Di bawah, kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang sudah tampak jelas. Warga Kota Karakura sudah memulai aktivitas masing-masing rupanya. Meskipun begitu, bukit temoat mereka berkumpul cukup sepi dari kerumunan orang. Paling-paling hanya mobil pick-up yang membawa orang-orang untuk berkemah.

Tapi pandangan Isshin terhenti pada satu titik. Tak jauh di hadapannya, seorang gadis berseragam sekolah sedang berjalan sendirian. Rambut kecokelatan yang digerainya beterbangan karena ditiup angin.

Isshin terpaku, matanya terus menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu memegang vas yang berisi dua tangkai bunga krisan berwarna putih. Tanpa Isshin sadari, jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat. Yoruichi yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilihat Isshin bertanya, "Gadis itu sedang menuju ke tempat kita ya?"

Isshin masih diam, ia benar-benar terpaku pada pesona gadis itu rupanya.

"Hey!" teriak Yoruichi berusaha menyadarkan Isshin.

Tapi Isshin diam saja, sementara gadis itu kini sudah ada di hadapan mereka bertiga. Gadis itu menatap mereka satu persatu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Permisi, aku ingin meletakkan vas bunga ini di situ." ujarnya mengarah ke tempat Urahara berdiri. Yoruichi tampak kaget mendengarnya. Urahara pun begitu, walau hanya sekilas. Buru-buru ia menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Mempersilakan gadis itu untuk menaruh vas bunga.

"Oh, silakan." Urahara tersenyum lembut.

Saat gadis itu tengah berlutut untuk berdoa, Yoruichi menarik kedua sahabatnya agak menjauh.

"Isshin, apa kau sedang dalam percobaan memakai gigai?" tanya Yoruichi. Nada bicaranya jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, bukannya kau dan Urahara yang sekarang sedang memakainya?" tanya Isshin balik.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan Urahara tidak akan mungkin memakai gigai kalau kami ke sini karena diperintahkan oleh Yama-jii!"

"Jadi maksudmu—"

"—maksud Yoruichi adalah, gadis itu bisa _melihat_ kita." Urahara meneruskan ucapan Isshin yang belum selesai.

Yoruichi kembali memandangi gadis yang sedang berlutut itu. Secercah perasaan tidak enak menghantuinya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu adalah Hayakawa Masaki, siswi kelas 3 SMA Karakura. Gadis yang rajin datang ke atas bukit tiap tahun pada tanggal tujuh Agustus adalah gadis yang menarik perhatian Isshin, untuk pertama kalinya. Alasannya datang tanggal tujuh Agustus setiap tahun dikarenakan pada tanggal itu—empat tahun yang lalu—orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Ia membawa dua tangkai bunga krisan putih karena itu adalah bunga yang sangat disukai kedua orang tuanya.

Ketika Urahara mengatakan bahwa Masaki bisa melihat mereka tanpa gigai, Isshin langsung menghampiri gadis itu. mengajaknya berkenalan. Isshin pun tanpa ragu memperkenalkan Yoruichi dan juga Urahara kepada Masaki. Padahal terlihat jelas kalau Yoruichi tidak begitu menyukainya. Masaki yang tiba-tiba diajak berkenalan itu hanya tersenyum manis. Ia pun pamit, mengatakan kepada mereka bertiga bahwa ia harus pergi ke sekolah, karena kalau tidak ia bisa terlambat. Tanpa diduga, Isshin berlari mengejarnya, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemaninya pergi ke sekolah. Masaki—lagi-lagi—hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Isshin membuka pembicaraan.

"Rumahku lumayan dekat dari sini. Err, anou Isshin-san.. bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Masaki ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, kau boleh bertanya apa saja padaku. Pertanyaan apapun akan ku jawab, yang susah sekalipun!" Isshin mulai bertingkah konyol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragam hitam-hitam seperti itu? Teman-temanmu juga mengenakannya tadi. Apa.. kalian sedang bermain drama?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Masaki membuat Isshin terlihat kaget, ia tersenyum kecut sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Masaki. "Ah, iya kami sedang berlatih drama." jawabnya akhirnya.

Masaki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku terlihat tampan kan?" tanya Isshin, ia tertawa sambil menepuk dadanya. Masaki yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai Isshin-san. Arigatou sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Masaki ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Masaki.

"Ah, ya. Douita. Oh.. jadi ini sekolahmu?" tanya Isshin.

"Ya, ini sekolahku. Sudah ya, Isshin-san." Masaki berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah, tapi suara Isshin lebih cepat. Ia memanggil Masaki, menahannya sebentar agar Masaki tak keburu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hari ini ada acara tidak?" tanya Isshin.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Anou.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi—"

"—Kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Masaki kaget, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat manis di mata Isshin.

Isshin tertawa terbahak, sebenarnya ia sangat malu. Baru pagi ini bertemu sudah mengajak berkencan. "Terserah kau saja mau menganggap ini apa. Tapi aku sangat senang kalau kau menganggap itu adalah kencan kita!"

Masaki menatap heran Isshin, sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria di depannya ini begitu bersemangat dan percaya diri? Masaki terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, nanti malam ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubeli."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Masaki, Isshin langsung melompat dan berteriak heboh, "Yeeeeah! Malam ini aku akan berkencaaan!"

Masaki terkejut mendengar teriakan Isshin yang begitu keras. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke sekitar, ingin melihat respon orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah kerumunan orang yang buru-buru masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Masaki tertegun. Tiba-tiba…

"Masaki! Kau tidak masuk? Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi!" Yajima, salah satu teman sekelas Masaki meneriakinya dari dalam sekolah, menyuruhnya agar cepat masuk. Masaki pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera pamit kepada Isshin.

Isshin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia pun berteriak, "Kutunggu kau jam tujuh nanti malam, Masakiiiiii! Kita akan berkencan malam ini, yuhuuuuuu."

Masaki pun menoleh, teriakan Isshin itu begitu kencang. Tapi orang-orang terlihat tidak menyadarinya. Semuanya begitu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lagipula di sebelahnya kini ada Yajima, yang terkenal dengan sebutan biang gosip di kelasnya. Biasanya Yajima sudah heboh kalau ada masalah seperti ini. Tapi Yajima hanya berdiri. Menatapnya dengan pandangan gusar, dan buru-buru menariknya menuju kelas.

Sekilas, Masaki bisa melihat Isshin tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh.

.

.

.

"Kau ini tumben terlambat. Ada apa? Ah yaaa, hari ini tanggal tujuh Agustus ya?" tanya Yajima beruntun.

"Yaa, tadi pagi aku pergi ke atas bukit menaruh vas bunga seperti biasa."

"Kau sendirian? Nenekmu tidak ikut?"

"Nenek mungkin akan pergi nanti sore, dia sedang ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari atas bukit."

Yajima hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

"Err, ngomong-ngomong.. Yajima, kau akan merahasiakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi kan?"

"Kejadian apa?" Yajima menjawab tanpa melihat Masaki.

"Kejadian… Kejadian itu lho. Kejadian laki-laki yang berteriak begitu heboh di depan gerbang tadi." Masaki ragu-ragu mengucapkannya.

Yamaji menengok memandang Masaki. "Laki-laki? Berteriak heboh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Laki-laki yang tadi berteriak.. tunggu, Yajima, kau tidak melihatnya? Laki-laki yang tadi bersamaku."

"Kau ini sedang demam ya? Jelas-jelas kalau kau itu tadi sendirian! Makanya tadi aku bertanya dimana nenekmu. Sudah ah, aku belum mengerjakan PR nih!" Yajima segera berkonsentrasi kepada buku-buku di hadapannya. Meninggalkan Masaki yang kembali tertegun.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Isshin sudah bersiap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Selesai mengantar Masaki tadi pagi, ia buru-buru meminta Urahara untuk meminjamkan gigai padanya. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkencan dengan Masaki memakai pakaian shinigami?

Udara malam cukup dingin menerpa wajahnya. Hati-hati ia memegang setangkai bunga krisan putih yang telah disiapkannya untuk Masaki. Rupanya Isshin benar-benar terpikat pada sosok gadis manis itu.

Masaki melangkah pelan menuju tempat Isshin berdiri. Matanya tidak lepas menatap sosok pemuda yang kini memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua dan celana jins. Pikirannya berkelana ke ingatan tadi pagi. Disaat Yajima mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melihat laki-laki yang berteriak heboh di depan gerbang sekolah.

Ia tidak melihat Isshin.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Tidak terasa kini Masaki sudah berdiri di samping Isshin. Begitu Isshin melihatnya, ia membelalakkan mata.

"Kau cantik sekali tidak memakai seragam sekolah!"

"Begitu?" tanya Masaki. Isshin mengangguk dengan semangat. Wajahnya seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Masaki.

"Ini untukmu."

Masaki memandang bingung, "Bukankah kita hanya akan membeli buku? Kenapa kau memberikanku setangkai bunga?"

"Oh ya? Kupikir manusia itu senang dikasih bunga.." Isshin bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Masaki.

Isshin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ya sudah, ayo kita segera berangkat ke toko bukunya."

Isshin pun menarik pergelangan tangan Masaki. Masaki hanya tertegun dan heran dengan perlakuan Isshin, tapi entah mengapa dia juga tidak melepaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

_Enam bulan pun berlalu… _

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" jawab Isshin sambil terus menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Kau sekarang sudah jadian dengan wanita itu?" Urahara melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Isshin tidak menjawab, ia malah mengangkat mangkuknya untuk segera menghabiskan kuah ramennya yang tersisa.

"Hhh.. Tidak dijawab." Urahara bergumam sendiri. Tidak mengambil pusing, ia ikut-ikutan menenggak habis kuah ramennya.

Sementara itu, di samping mereka berdua terlihat Yoruichi yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ramennya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedang tidak berselera makan penuh seperti kedua sahabatnya.

"Hey, kucing kecil! Belum kau habiskan ramenmu? Tumben.. biasanya sudah nambah dua mangkuk." ejek Isshin.

Yoruichi diam tidak menghiraukan ejekannya, tangannya masih saja memainkan sumpit. Isshin yang menyadari kalau diacuhkan oleh Yoruichi segera memalingkan tatapan-ada-apa-dengan-gadis-ini ke Urahara. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Yoruichi melayangkan sumpitnya ke wajah Isshin. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu puas ketika sumpit itu sukses mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Isshin.

"KUCING KECIL! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Isshin berteriak marah.

"Melempar sumpit." jawab Yoruichi enteng.

"Aku tau kau sedang melempar sumpit! Tapi mengapa kau melemparkan sumpit ke arahku, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau sumpit itu melukai wajahku. Ah, bisa hilang nanti ketampananku." Bentak Isshin panjang lebar. Ia segera meraba wajahnya, takut kalau-kalau ada luka berbekas di sana.

"Kau ini jangan kepedean. Kau memang sudah kehilangan ketampananmu jauh sebelum aku melemparmu dengan sumpit!" balas Yoruichi berapi-api.

"Yoru, ada apa denganmu?" Urahara memegang bahu gadis itu. Mencoba menenangkannya. Yoruichi hanya diam. Di hadapannya kini ada dua sahabatnya yang bingung dengan tingkah laku anehnya.

"Yoru.." panggil Urahara sekali lagi.

"Kucing kecil, kau marah kepadaku? Aku minta maaf, besok-besok aku tidak akan menghabiskan jatah ramenmu lagi." ujar Isshin yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Urahara.

"Dasar Isshin bodoh."

Isshin membelalakkan matanya, "Hey, Yoruichi! Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh? Aku tidak terima."

"Kau ini memang bodoh. Kau tahu betul aturannya kan?"

"Aturan..." Isshin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "...aturan apa maksudmu?"

"Aturan yang diketahui dengan sangat jelas oleh tiap shinigami! Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta bahkan sampai berkencan dengan manusia?"

Isshin dan Urahara terhenyak mendengar perkataan Yoruichi.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kan, kau tahu kan? Kalau sampai Yama-jii tahu kalau kau berhubungan dengan manusia biasa, dia akan… dia akan…" Yoruichi tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Mulutnya seperti kehabisa kata-kata. Ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan kenyataan.

"Dia akan mengambil kekuatan shinigamiku. Dan aku akan segera diusir dari _Soul Society_." Isshin akhirnya melanjutkan apa yang tadi tidak bisa dikatakan Yoruichi. Kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan segera menjadi mimpi buruknya.

"Kau tahu betul kan dengan peraturan itu?" tanya Yoruichi dingin.

Isshin hanya diam. Melihat sikapnya, Yoruichi sadar. Isshin tahu peraturan itu, dan itu artinya sekarang dia dalam keadaan bahaya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Urahara membuyarkan lamunan Isshin. Isshin hanya tersenyum. ia kembali menenggak sebotol minuman yang sedari tadi menemaninya melamun.

"Kau sedang minum sake dan tidak mengajakku? Cih, teman macam apa kau ini?" Urahara buru-buru mengambil botol sake baru dan segera membukanya.

"Aaaah, sudah lama rasanya tidak minum seperti ini." Urahara tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau sekarang selalu memakai gigai ya.." Urahara mengamati Isshin. "…dan kau memakai baju bagus rupanya. Tambah aneh saja rupamu."

Isshin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Urahara. "Kau tidak pernah berhenti mengejekku. Akuilah kalau aku ini memang tampan."

"Darimana kau mendapat uang? Yama-jii mengirimkan uang kepadamu?"

"Enak saja. Aku ini bekerja tau!" Isshin menenggak kembali botol sakenya.

"Bekerja? Kok aku tidak tahu? Ah ya.. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku lagi. Sekarang, ayo cepat ceritakan semuanya!"

Isshin memandang Urahara. "Cerita apa?"

"Apa saja.. tentang gadis itu juga boleh." jawab Urahara enteng.

"Gadis itu? Namanya Masaki."

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat lembut. Jarang sekali dia membentak atau marah-marah kepadaku. Walaupun kalau sudah ngambek, susah sekali untuk membujuknya. Ketika aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya di hadapan seluruh teman-teman dan gurunya, sekitar tiga hari ia mendiamkanku."

"Tiga hari itu terlalu cepat." ejek Urahara.

"Berisik kau. Masaki itu benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Cih, pede sekali. Apa dia mengatakannya seperti itu?"

Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya. Dia sangat jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku. Kadang itu membuatku kecewa, dan tidak percaya kalau dia juga mempunya perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Tapi dia selalu bilang, 'percayalah kepadaku'."

"Dia itu gadis yang baik. Kau tahu tidak? Dia itu sudah tahu kalau aku ini adalah shinigami."

Urahara membuka botol sakenya yang kedua, "Sudah kuduga…"

"Pertama kali ia tahu bahwa aku ini shinigami, aku begitu takut. Saat itu ia memergokiku sedang membasmi _hollow_ di atas bukit. Ia hanya berdiri sambil terus menatapku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kukira awalnya ia akan takut untuk bertemu denganku lagi."

"Tapi kau tahu? Setelah malam itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap bersikap lembut kepadaku. Tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ketika aku mengantarnya ke sekolah. Memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko buku. Makan ramen di pinggir kota. Membantunya merawat kebun bunga krisan di rumahnya. Menjenguk neneknya setiap malam. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu tidak pernah berubah walaupun ia sudah mengetahui ada yang tidak beres denganku."

"Karena aku bingung dengan sikapnya, akhirnya aku menanyakannya. Aku bertanya mengapa dia begitu tenang untuk berada di sisiku, sementara dia sudah tahu bahwa kami ini berbeda."

Isshin menghela napas. "Dan kau tahu Urahara, apa yang ia jawab?"

Urahara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Isshin membuka botol sake yang entah sudah keberapa, "Ia menjawab '_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir, kalau kita terlihat begitu berbeda?_'"

Urahara tertegun, ia sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya meminum sake.

"Kau pasti kaget bukan?" Isshin tertawa kecil. "Dan disaat itulah, aku mengerti. Cinta menyatukan semua perbedaan."

"Kau berubah menjadi lebih bijak." komentar Urahara sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini memang orang yang paling bijak! Teman macam apa kau tidak tahu akan hal itu?" Isshin sudah kembali ke sifatnya semula.

Urahara hanya tertawa, "Lalu, apa yang nanti akan kau katakan pada Yama-jii? Sepertinya dia sudah curiga. Kau tahu kan, dia tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya kepadamu."

"Sepertinya dia memang sudah tahu." jawab Isshin singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Isshin menenggak habis botol sakenya, "Kau tahu apa isi pesan yang selalu dia kirimkan kepadaku enam bulan terakhir ini? Pesan yang disampaikan melewati kalian."

Urahara menggeleng.

"Isinya hanya tiga kata. _Kau adalah Shinigami_. Hanya itu."

"Tampaknya dia sudah mengetahuinya dari awal…"

"…dan dia mencoba menghentikanku. Namun sayangnya gagal. Kasihan sekali pria tua itu." Isshin menggerakkan tangannya, ingin mengambil sebuah botol lagi. Namun dihalangi oleh Urahara.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Pacarmu tidak marah?"

Isshin tersenyum kecil, "Dia akan membunuhku besok."

Mereka pun tertawa. Membuka botol-botol sake yang masih tersisa, dan melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya. Isshin menceritakan apa saja yang ada di dunia manusia, dan Urahara juga menceritakan hal-hal yang Isshin lewatkan di Soul Society. Tanpa menyadari kalau daritadi Yoruichi duduk dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah terbit, tapi sinarnya yang terang terhalang oleh awan-awan yang berkumpul di langit. Membuat mendung menyelimuti kota Karakura. Isshin bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan badannya untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegal. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Yoruichi duduk sambil menghabiskan makanan. Isshin pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Isshin. "..dan kau sudah makan sepagi ini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Isshin diam. Ia pun beranjak pergi. Saat ini Isshin sedang malas berdebat dengan Yoruichi. Isshin berpikir mungkin suasana hati Yoruichi masih tidak enak karena kejadian semalam.

"Isshin.." Yoruichi memanggilnya pelan.

Isshin menengok. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Isshin mengerutkan alis. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Yoruichi.

"Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku." jawab Isshin.

"Cih.."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, jika kau mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tak boleh kau cintai. Sekuat apapun kau berusaha untuk menghindar, semakin kuat pula perasaan menjeratmu."

Yoruichi berhenti mengunyah. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku? Dengan Urahara? Dengan Yama-jii? Dengan Soifon yang selalu kau godai? Dengan setiap shinigami yang kau kenal di _Soul Society_?" suaranya serak ketika mengucapkannya.

Isshin duduk di hadapan Yoruichi. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Yoruichi dan bekata, "Sudah kubilang, kau akan mengerti nanti. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengerti sekarang, kucing kecil."

"Lalu kapan aku akan mengerti? Kau mencoba untuk meninggalkanku dan semua yang menyayangimu di _Soul Society_. Kau berharap aku _akan_ mengerti?"

"Dengar, kalaupun aku harus.." ucapan Isshin tertahan. "..aku harus meninggalkan _Soul Society_ dan kehilangan kekuatan shinigamiku, ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Aku tidak akan melupakan Soifon. Aku tidak akan melupakan pria tua itu. Urahara, dan juga kau. Kau itu adalah kucing kecilku yang manis. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu?"

Yoruichi menatap kedua mata Isshin. Heran dengan tingkah laku Isshin yang sangat berbeda. Apa benar, gadis itu sudah mengubah Isshin sejauh ini?

Yoruichi menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak suka persahabatan kita berakhir begitu saja. Berjanjilah padaku, Isshin. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Oh, Putri klan Shihouin, ampuni hamba! Hamba begitu takut Putri, mohon jangan bunuh hamba." Isshin berteriak ketakutan. Membuat Yoruichi mau tidak mau akhirnya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Isshin pun membalas senyum Yoruichi. Hatinya kini sudah lega, kucing kecil sahabatnya pasti sudah bisa menerima keputusannya. Diam-diam, Urahara yang ikut mendengarkan juga tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Yamamoto Genryuusai, berbicara kepada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku.. hanya ingin menemuimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu." ucap Yamamoto dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tau." Isshin menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kau berani menemuiku? Setelah kau membuatku kecewa denganmu?" Yamamoto menahan agar kemarahan tidak menguasainya.

Isshin menelan ludahnya, "Aku minta maaf."

"Dan sekarang hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mengerti kemarahanmu. Aku mengerti pesan-pesan yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku. Aku mengerti kekecewaanmu. Aku.. yang begitu kau harapkan akan mampu membuat _Soul Society_ menjadi lebih baik, justru malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan kepergianku."

"Kau ini benar-benar pria tidak tahu diri yang lancang." Yamamoto kembali memojokkannya.

Isshin hanya diam, ia tidak membalas setiap cemooh dan ejekan yang Yamamoto berikan kepadanya. Ia mengerti, pria tua yang menyayanginya seperti anak kandung sendiri itu sudah sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Tidak lama lagi aku mungkin akan kehilangan separuh dari kekuatanku. Aku di sini hanya ingin memberi salam perpisahan terakhir untuk semua yang ku kenal. Terutama kepadamu. Aku ingin berterima kasih, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, atas semua yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku. Yang sudah kau ajarkan kepadaku. Hari-hari di mana kau begitu memperhatikanku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku mungkin memang berdosa. Aku sudah melanggar batas yang kau berikan. Kau sudah berusaha memperingatkanku, tapi aku yang tidak mendengarkan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Aku sudah muak mendengar ucapanmu, segeralah pergi dari sini." Yamamoto membalikkan badannya.

Isshin hanya bisa memandang sedih. Ia menghela napasnya. Yamamoto memang terkenal sangat sulit untuk memaafkan orang lain. Dan Isshin tahu hal itu, ia sangat mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Yoruichi langsung bertanya begitu Isshin tiba di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka bertiga.

Isshin mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu ketus dan tidak perhatian. Ahhh…" ia merebahkan badannya di samping Urahara.

"Dia tidak memaafkanmu kan? Dia itu tidak pernah memaafkan orang lain!"

"Tidak, dia itu sudah memaafkanku." kata Isshin yakin.

"Apa kau bilang? Disaat seperti ini berhentilah untuk bersikap terlalu percaya diri." umpat Yoruichi.

Isshin mendongak, "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Dia itu sudah memaafkanku! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku masih hidup? Dia akan langsung membunuhku kalau dia tidak memaafkanku."

"Cih.." Yoruichi tersenyum mengejek. "Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padamu. Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi besok? Bisa saja dia akan membunuhmu begitu kau kehilangan kekuatan shinigami!"

"Hey, kucing kecil.. kau mulai menakutiku sekarang." Isshin kembali merebahkan badannya. Diangkatnya tangannya dan dihadapkannya ke arah matahari. Ia mengamati sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya melalui celah-celah tangan.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Rasanya matahari di sini dan di dunia manusia itu berbeda…"

"Kau meracau apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Yoruichi duduk di samping Isshin.

"Sinarnya terasa berbeda. Dan sepertinya aku akan merindukannya."

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin melakukannya?" Urahara membuka mulutnya. Matanya menunduk menatap mata Isshin.

"Melakukan apa?" Isshin malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku."

Sejenak Isshin terpekur. Ia menurunkan tangannya, yang dari tadi ia angkat ke atas. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini seorang pria sejati. Dan seorang pria sejati sepertiku tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya sendiri!"

Yoruichi yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat tidak senang buru-buru memberinya pukulan telak di kepala. "Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"Hey, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena kau itu sangat bodoh!" Yoruichi sudah bersiap akan memukulnya lagi.

Isshin ketakutan dan segera meminta bantuan temannya. "Hey, Urahara! Cepat bawa pergi kekasihmu dari sini!"

Wanita itu terbelalak, "Apa yang kau bilang? Kekasih? Kau bilang aku kekasih dari pria jorok dan malas ini?"

"Aaah, Yoru. Kau masih mengingkarinya?" Urahara itu kelihatan begitu sedih. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kipasnya.

"Ka-kau ini.." tanpa pikir panjang Yoruichi segera menendang Urahara.

Isshin yang tadi berniat sembunyi menatap mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi kejar-mengejar. Ia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tampaknya aku akan sangat rindu pada kalian."

.

.

.

"Masaki, di sebelah sini!" Isshin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Masaki pun buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau sudah menunggu lama, Isshin?"

"Ya, sangat lama. Aku sudah ada di sini dua jam yang lalu." Isshin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar pembohong." balas Masaki enteng. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. "Kita mau makan apa malam ini? Yang pasti bukan ramen kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membawamu ke tempat ini. Ini kan hari spesial kita, satu tahun kita jadian. Tenang saja _honey_, malam ini kita akan makan enak!" teriak Isshin heboh sambil meninjukan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"_Honey_? Kemarin kau memanggilku _darling_. Kenapa semua panggilanmu terasa norak?"

"Kau yang norak, _honey_. Semua manusia mengatakan seperti itu pada kekasihnya. Aku kan juga manusia sekarang." Jawab Isshin sambil tertawa. Nadanya terdengar sedih ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Masaki hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya. Ia tahu, terkadang, Isshin masih tidak percaya kalau kemampuannya sudah hilang setengahnya. Ia masih tidak percaya, kalau sekarang ia tidak akan lagi mengurus hollow yang berada di Karakura. Ternyata menghadapi kenyataan lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkan.

"_Honey_, sebentar lagi makanannya akan datang." ucap Isshin. Tangannya sibuk mengambil rokok dan pemantik. Sejak menjadi 'manusia', Isshin punya kebiasaan baru. Merokok.

"Malam ini begitu dingin.." ucap Isshin di tengah kepulan asap rokok.

"Isshin.." panggil Masaki.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat gagah ketika sedang merokok seperti ini."

Isshin berhenti mengisap rokoknya. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Masaki tidak pernah berkomentar tentang dirinya. Apalagi memujinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah ketika sedang merokok. Aku menyukainya." ujar Masaki. Ia tersenyum manis. Tangannya menyentuh pelan tangan Isshin. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Isshin masih diam. "Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kepadamu untuk percaya padaku? Aku sudah bosan mengatakannya, Isshin." keluh Masaki. Isshin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, Isshin. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Percayalah padaku, kalau aku mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya, kalimat yang selalu ditunggu Isshin. Yang selalu ia minta Masaki untuk mengucapkannya, terucap juga.

"Tentu, _honey_. Aku itu selalu percaya padamu." ujar Isshin.

Dan genggaman tangan mereka semakin lama semakin erat. Seiring wajah Isshin yang semakin dekat dengan Masaki. Dan kali ini, bintang yang menjadi saksi akan pertemuan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Untuk nama Masaki, karena saya ngga tau namanya apa sebelum dia nikah sama Isshin jadinya saya make nama Hayakawa. Nyaaaaaa~ terus terang saya kurang sreg sama keseluruhan fic ini. Ada yang mengganjal entah apa. Bagi yang udah baca sampe sini, dimohon untuk ngasih saran atau kritik mungkin berupa review? Saya pengen belajar lagi, menjadi lebih baik tentunya :3. Mari ramaikan FBI tercinta! ^^


End file.
